A Lesson in Love
by jen4306
Summary: Weddings bring people together. Nate and Cullen are about to find out just how true that is!


**This story was written at the request of a dear friend**

**** Warning: This story contains graphic sexual content and M/M Sex****

It's not every day that a wedding was held at Vigil's Keep. In fact, this would be the first.

King Alistair and his entourage had arrived earlier in the day, and the King was currently attempting to get an audience with Lexa Amell, the bride-to-be. However, everyone was being chased from the bridal suite by Leliana, the Maid of Honor.

"But Leli, I have big news for Lexa," Alistair pleaded. "_PLEASE_ let me in! I am the King, after all!"

"No, Alistair, I don't care if you are the Maker Himself! We are not ready yet and you need to go away. Go bother Zevran!" Leliana yelled from behind the locked door.

Completely defeated, the King headed down the hall to the room designated for the groom, and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Oghren poked his head out. "Well, look who it is! Come on in, your Royalness! I have been assigned to babysit the groom to make sure he doesn't attempt to climb his slippery Antivan ass out the nearest window!"

Alistair entered the bedroom and laughed as he saw the look of horror on Zevran Arainai's face. "It's not that bad, you know!" Alistair chuckled. "You are not the first man to do this, and it will all go fine, I assure you. Besides, it's not every man who can say he is marrying the Hero of Ferelden!"

"Marrying Lexa isn't the problem," Zevran exclaimed, "but couldn't we have done it somewhere warm, with only the two of us? All of this pomp and ceremony is insane!"

"Well, I have wonderful news!" Alistair exclaimed. "You know that special present you asked me to deliver? It's here!" Zev turned quickly and looked at him. "Did you really succeed?"

When Alistair nodded excitedly, Zevran crossed the room and embraced his friend. "This will be the greatest present Lexa could ever wish for! Have you told her?"

"No," Alistair exclaimed. "Leliana won't let anyone in to see her!"

As if on cue, the door opened and Leliana rushed in. "Ok, gentlemen, we are ready! We should get this wedding underway, no?"

"No," Zevran said. "Wh-wh-what?" Leliana yelled! "Zevran, do not even tell me you are having second thoughts! I will run you through myself!"

Alistair took Leliana's hands in his. "No, Leli, Zevran is not backing out. I told you I needed to speak to Lexa, and I do! Do you remember that present we were all working on? Well, I managed to get it here and she needs to know before the ceremony starts!"

Leliana's face lit up and she leapt into Alistair's arms. "Oh, Alistair, she will be so happy! Let's go tell her right now! And you two," she said as she pointed a finger at Zevran and Oghren, "get downstairs and take your places. We will be down in a few minutes and I want everything to be perfect for Lexa! Now, shoo!" With that, she turned on her heel and Alistair followed her from the room.

Lexa Amell turned as Alistair and Leliana entered the room. She looked exquisite in a long ivory gown covered in lace. The wreath of Andraste's Grace on her head emphasized her perfect elven ears and she had a glow that Alistair had never seen before.

"Alright, what is going on?" she asked Alistair. "Earlier you were yelling to get in here and now here you are again. Did Zevran try to flee the Keep?"

Alistair came forward and pulled her into a tight hug. "No, Lexa, as much as I wish he would flee so I could keep you all to myself," he chuckled into her ear, "he is anxiously awaiting your arrival. I have other news I was sure you would want to hear."

She smiled up at him and asked, "What news? Can't it wait until after the ceremony?" Leliana laughed at her friend. "No, my darling, this cannot wait, We have a special surprise for you. Alistair, can you get the present, please?"

Alistair left the room and came back a moment later, a very flustered man in tow. As soon as Lexa saw the new arrival, she squealed in delight, ran across the room and flung herself into his arms.

"Cullen, I cannot believe you made it! I thought the Chantry would never let you out for the wedding! However did you manage it?"

Alistair answered, "Well, I am King, you know! Some people, _present company excluded, of course_, do actually listen to me when I give orders!"

Cullen finally spoke up. "It's like this, Lexa. His Majesty knew how m-miserable I was at the Tower. He spoke to Gregoir and had me released from my Templar d-duties to serve as the personal bodyguard to the Warden Commander of Ferelden. That wo-would be you, right?" Cullen's stutter always became harder to hide when he was nervous.

Lexa looked at Alistair in shock. "Is this true, Alistair?"

Alistair smiled brightly at Lexa and nodded. "Well, you never did ask for that boon I offered you. And I knew how much you wanted Cullen free from the Chantry, so how could I resist?"

Alistair laughed as Lexa threw herself into his arms and kissed him. "You know, your husband-to-be would not be happy to see you throwing yourself at every man who enters your boudoir!"

"We are talking about _my_ Zevran, aren't we? He would only complain if I didn't invite him to join!" Lexa replied, a wicked grin on her face. This comment brought deep blushes to both of the men in attendance.

Leliana clapped her hands together to get their attention. "Your Majesty, it is time for you to give the bride away. Cullen, you should go down and have a seat with the Grey Wardens in attendance. You do remember Oghren, correct?"

"Of course, ma'am." Cullen said.

Leliana looked sternly at him. "First of all, don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old. Go find Oghren in the courtyard. He was to save a seat for you." She pushed Cullen from the room and turned to Lexa, smiling broadly. "It is time, my dearest. Let's go."

Cullen headed into the courtyard and looked at the assembled guests for some sign of Oghren. He saw the dwarf sitting in the front row and hurried forward to take his seat. Oghren slapped him on the shoulder as he sat down. "Welcome to Vigil's Keep, my boy! Let me introduce you to the Wardens. the old man on the end is Varel, the moron in the skirt is Anders, and the frowny fellow next to you is Nate Howe.

Cullen nodded to Varel and Anders, and turned to greet Nate, when he froze in place. Nate Howe was possible the most handsome man Cullen had ever seen. His features were severe; a hawk-like nose, long, dark hair, and beautiful amber eyes.

Cullen smiled shyly at Nate, extended his hand and said, "H-he-hello, Nate. M-my name is Cullen. Nice to meet you."

Nate took his hand and smiled warmly. "Hello, Cullen. Lexa has told me so much about you."

Cullen's face flushed a deep red. " I h-hope at least some of it was good."

Laughing quietly, Nate gazed deep in his eyes and said, "All of it was good. However, she left out some important parts, obviously."

Just as Cullen started to respond, the music began and Lexa came down the aisle, her arm in Alistair's, headed toward her new life. Cullen looked over at Nate, and knew that he, too, was beginning a new adventure.

Five hours later, the bride and groom had retired to their quarters, and the guests were gone. The Wardens, however, continued going strong.

Anders and Oghren were having a competition to see who could belch the loudest. Varel was passed out on the floor, much to everyone's surprise. Nate and Cullen sat alone a table, trading stories of Lexa, both having consumed far too much alcohol.

"You know," Nate said, "Lexa once told me that she thought you were the most handsome man she had ever known. She said all of the women mages in the Tower were in love with you. I told her I would believe it when I saw it for myself. Well, now I have seen it, and Maker, do I believe it."

Cullen's face flushed brightly as he said, "She talked about you, as well. She said she th-thought we w-would make a wonderful couple."

Nate stood up and offered his hand to Cullen. "Why don't go somewhere more private and see if she was right?"

Before he had a chance to change his mind, Cullen took Nate's hand and followed him out of the hall.

Cullen followed Nate into his room, and Nate quickly locked the door behind them. At the sound of the lock, Cullen jumped and turned around to face Nate.

He looked into Nate's beautiful eyes and saw the passion burning there. His heart leapt at the thought that the hunger he saw was all for him.

He slowly backed into the room and found himself leaning against Nate's bed. "Nate, I h-have never d-done anything like this before. I d-don't even know wh-where to begin."

Nate approached him slowly and took Cullen's face in his hands. "Don't worry, Cullen. I will teach you everything you need to know." With that, he crushed his mouth onto Cullen's, kissing him deeply and stealing his breath.

Cullen felt Nate's tongue teasing his lips and he eagerly parted them, allowing Nate the entrance he so desperately wanted. As their kisses deepened, Cullen felt Nate's hand moving down his chest, across his stomach, and finally dropping to rub his engorged member through his breeches. He groaned loudly and heard Nate chuckle.

Nate shifted their positions so he was seated on the bed. His lips parted from Cullen's and he sat back, crossing his arms and looking at the inexperienced Templar. "Now, I want you to undress for me, slowly."

Cullen began removing his shirt, his fingers fumbling nervously with the buttons. The garment was quickly discarded, and Nate gasped as he gazed upon Cullen's broad chest. It was tan and muscular, covered with wispy blond hair. Nate could imagine running his fingers through that hair, feeling the taut muscles ripple beneath his hands.

"Come here." Nate growled. Cullen complied, moving to stand directly before the Warden.

Nate reached out and drew a finger down the trail of soft blond hair which began at Cullen's navel and disappeared beneath the top of his breeches. He tugged at the offending fabric, "Take it off. Now."

Cullen untied the strings that held up his breeches. They fell to the floor, and Nate quickly ripped away the flimsy smallclothes, releasing Cullen's impressive manhood into his hand. He ran his thumb around the smooth head, teasing a deep groan of pleasure from his lover.

In one swift movement, Nate stood up and pushed Cullen onto the bed. He climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately, taking full possession of the Templar's mouth.

Cullen pulled at Nate's shirt. "Please, Nate, I w-want to touch you, too." Cullen begged.

Nate looked deep into Cullen's eyes and smiled. "Patience, love. You will get your chance, I promise. For now, let me show you how much I want you."

Nate covered Cullen's neck and chest with kisses, paying special attention to the Templar's nipples, softly biting and sucking on each one. Cullen writhed below him, moaning and clutching desperately at the covers beneath him in a futile attempt to control his desire.

Moving lower, Nate positioned himself between Cullen's legs and slowly ran a finger up and down his throbbing cock. Needing more, Nate took the head into his mouth and tasted the sweet nectar which was already flowing. "Heaven," the rogue moaned as he took Cullen into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Mmm...ahhh...mmm! Your m-mouth is so h-hot!" Cullen cried, grabbing Nate's head and pulling it tight against his groin. " I love it! Please, d-deeper!"

Eager to please, Nate moved his mouth up and down Cullen's throbbing member, softly caressing and squeezing his balls. Cullen's body shook as the heat in his stomach grew. Faster and faster Nate sucked, until Cullen could no longer hold back. "Nate!" he screamed as waves of ecstasy flowed over him.

Nate felt the warm fluid rush into his mouth, sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. He greedily swallowed every drop, only releasing Cullen from his mouth after he was fully spent.

Cullen lay, breathing heavily, as Nate moved up next to him and pulled him into his arms. "T-that was...mmm...t-the most wo-wonderful thing I have ever felt," Cullen gasped. "I never knew it could be like th-this."

"We are only just beginning, lover," Nate whispered. Cullen tilted his head to look at Nate, smiling shyly.

"Nate, I w-want to make you h-happy, too. P-please show me how"

Smiling warmly, Nate kissed Cullen's lips, delving into his mouth with his tongue. When their lips parted, Nate rose from the bed. He removed his clothes and rejoined Cullen on the bed; laying on his side, head in his hand.

Cullen's eyes traveled down Nate's muscular frame, opening wide as they caught sight of his penis. It was huge! Cullen felt himself harden again just thinking about wrapping his mouth around Nate's swollen manhood.

"Cullen, you are a terrible tease," Nate whined. "Lying all the way over there and leaving me so lonely. I think you had best make it up to me, and quickly!"

"At your command, Ser," Cullen chuckled as climbed on top of Nate. He tried to remember the things that Nate had done to him that had driven him to the edge.

He kissed Nate's neck and chest, the dark thick hair there tickling his face delightfully. He ran his fingers over Nate's nipples, blowing lightly on them to make them harden. He loved the smell and taste of Nate's body and trailed his tongue over the pert nubs. "_Yes_! _More_!" Nate groaned in response, and held Cullen's head to his chest.

Cullen gave Nate's nipples a final lick, and moved downward with his tongue, toward the prize he so desperately sought. He paused to delve his tongue into Nate's navel, and smiled as he felt the rogue shiver and moan softly.

Cullen felt Nate's hands in his hair, moving him toward his throbbing erection. "As much as I adore your teasing, lover, I need to feel your hot mouth wrapped around me. I want you to taste my desire for you."

Cullen stiffened further at these words, and quickly moved between Nate's legs, gazing lustily at his cock. Tentatively, he bent his head, and placed his first lick upon the swollen red tip.

Nate sucked in his breath loudly, and gripped the back of Cullen's head, pushing himself further into his mouth. He began to move is hips, slowly at first, teaching the Templar the rhythms which gave him the greatest pleasure.

Cullen proved to be a quick study, and was soon moving his lips greedily over Nate's member, using his tongue to tease Nate further into his throat. He tasted the first drop of his lover's seed, and sucked harder, wanting more of the delicious ambrosia.

"Maker, Cullen, you are wonderful!" Nate exclaimed. His words brought joy to the Templar's ears and greater ferocity to his actions. "Ugh...oh...mmm...I..can't...think" Nate mumbled, as he felt the deep, familiar pull begin to build in his loins.

Cullen pulled his head from Nate's lap and looked him in the eyes. "Cum for me, Nate, please! I want to taste you as you did me!" He returned his mouth to Nate's cock, sucking hungrily.

His final assault proved to be Nate's undoing. With a final scream of his lover's name, Nate emptied himself into Cullen's throat. Cullen was shocked to find that he had released, as well, and he slowly climbed up the bed to lay beside the panting rogue.

When their breathing finally slowed, Nate leaned over and kissed Cullen tenderly. "I think, Ser Cullen, that a final test of our compatibility is required."

Nate rose from the bed and crossed to his storage trunk. He came back holding a small vial in his hands.

"What exactly are you planning, my handsome rogue?" Cullen's stutter vanished as his confidence grew.

"This, my darling Cullen, is Antivan massage oil," Nate said, turning the bottle over in his hands. "And I plan on using it on you to make you mine." His eyes glittered wickedly in the dark.

Cullen shuddered with renewed desire, and reached for Nate, pulled him down on top of him, and kissed him passionately. "I want to be yours, Nate. Do whatever you want to me."

Nate opened the vial and poured some oil into his palm, dripping it on Cullen's chest and licking it off. "Open your legs for me."

Cullen shifted on the bed and pulled his legs apart. Nate reached down and slowly slid one finger inside him. "Relax," he purred sweetly into Cullen's ear. "Breathe deeply. That's it", he continued, as he felt the Templar began to relax.

He added a second finger and gently pumped in and out, stretching Cullen slowly. "Ahhhh.." Cullen sighed, as he felt himself opening up to Nate's caresses.

Nate trailed kisses down Cullen's neck as he slowly removed his fingers. He looked deeply into his lover's eyes and asked quietly, "Are you ready?"

Cullen nodded, and Nate brought his throbbing head to Cullen's opening, teasing his entrance.

"Please, Nate. I want to feel you inside of me. I can't wait anymore." Cullen panted, his pulse beginning to race.

Nate pushed himself into Cullen, inch by glorious inch, and Cullen cried out in pain and pleasure.

"Maker, Cullen, you are so hot and tight! You feel so good," Nate cried as he began to move faster. He reached between their bodies and began to stroke Cullen's throbbing cock in time with his thrusts.

Cullen began to move against Nate, wanting him deeper. Each time Nate plunged into him, he struck a sweet spot inside of Cullen, and _Maker_ he needed to feel more. "Yes, Nate! Faster, love, faster!" he screamed, as their movements became more desperate, and their need for each other grew.

With a final cry of pleasure, Nate erupted inside Cullen, filling him with his seed. This brought Cullen to his climax, and they sank together onto the bed, completely spent.

Nate pulled Cullen into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. "Stay with me," he whispered softly.

Cullen chuckled and snuggled into Nate's arms. "There is no place I would rather be."

Breakfast was served early the next morning, and Cullen and Nate arrived together, smiling broadly. As they approached the table, Lexa looked in their direction and laughed heartily.

"My dear husband, I daresay you owe me ten sovereigns!" Zevran looked from his wife to a now-blushing Cullen and Nate and smiled. "My darling, I don't think I have ever been more thrilled to lose a bet!"


End file.
